Vampire Slayers United
by Jason Decade
Summary: A look into the buffyverse through the eyes of a slayer. Set after chosen but before the comics. Please read and review.
1. The Who Is the What?

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are copyright and  
trademarks of WB, David Greenwalt, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, and  
others.

**Chapter 1: The Who is the What?!**

" I mean it, Buffy. We've defeated evil after evil, but we're not done  
yet. That doesn't let us off, there is still evil a foot." Giles lectured.

" I know Giles. Evil is afoot...it's ahand...it's all ooey and gooey with  
the evil, but I just want to relax. I mean we're in Italy!" Buffy said,  
trying to convince him to lighten up.

Xander raised his hand, " Can I just say I agree with the Buffster? I mean  
Willow and Kennedy went away, so why shouldn't we?" he asked.

" I agree too." Dawn said, " There are malls here. Lots and lots of  
malls...and maybe I can actually make some friends."

" You had friends." Giles said.

" Yeah. Janice and Austin, but when Sunnydale...collapsed, so did my  
friendships with them." Dawn said pointedly.

" See! Look Giles, can we give it a week until the next Apocalypse? I  
promise I'll be in full slayer mode next week." Buffy promised, " besides,  
I'm sure there are more slayers out there just waiting to be found."

" Thanks, Buff. That would mean that I'd have to do the 'Watcher' thing. No  
fair." Xander pouted.

" Fine. But do be back before too late." Giles said, giving in.

" Hey look, he's doing that extremely british thing where he cleans his  
glasses even though they're not dirty." Dawn joked, leaving the room.

" Did the monks have to make her just like you?" Giles asked, leaning on  
his desk.

" You love it." Buffy laughed.

" Well, I'm going to get ready for some serious clubbing." Xander said,  
walking to the door.

Buffy stared, " Xander, we're not leaving for about an hour." she said.

Xander pointed to his eye patch, " I'm slower nowadays. Complimentary of  
angry preacher guy." he smiled, leaving the room.

" Buffy, I do have to warn you. There is another Slayer around here  
somewhere, so do be on the lookout. Also, Angel and his son, Connor are  
coming. Faith and Robin reported that they'd be back soon, too." Giles said  
carefully.

" What about Will and Kennedy?" she asked.

" Not sure. I haven't heard anything from them. Andrew and the other  
slayers reported that they are having much success." he said proudly.

" Andrew's good for something. Who would have thought?" Buffy laughed.

Giles stared at her, " Yes, quite." he chuckled.

" Angel." Buffy said softly, " Haven't seen him since...it'll be nice to  
see him. And meet his son, Conrad."

" Connor." Giles corrected.

Buffy looked terrified, " Oh. So, is he bringing anyone else?" she asked.

" No. Just him and Connor. They should be arriving tonight. I wonder how  
that's going." Giles said quickly.

I landed on my back, but I rolled quickly so I didn't get crushed under the  
vampire's feet. I quickly took my stance again and stared at the vampire. I  
smiled. As if I didn't know he was a vampire! He was way too pale and also,  
no reflection. Not so smart to be in a club filled with mirrors. He kicked  
at me, but I moved and I ended up behind him. He kicked backwards and I  
fell to the ground.

" Slayer?" he asked, moving closer. He flew on top of me and I struggled to  
get him off me! He was about to try and bite me when he flew backwards. I  
looked up to see a guy, cute, around 5' 11, and a bit pale. I, myself, was  
only 5'6. At first we just stared at each other, but then the vampire threw  
him! Some other guy ran out and tackled him!

" Hey! That's my vamp." I pouted.

I got to my feet and walked to the guys wrestling on the ground and picked  
up the vampire by his collar and staked him. It as then that I knew who the  
other guy was.

" Angel?" I asked, shocked. I hadn't seen him since he and Buffy had broken  
up.

He got up and dusted himself off, " Austin?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

I hugged him, " What are you doing here?" I asked joyfully.

" Buffy and the gang set up shop in London, but they're here for a  
while. What about you?" he asked.

" I'm hanging. Sunnydale is gone, so I figured I should find somewhere else  
to loiter." I joked, making him laugh, " So, Buffy and the gang are here?  
Coolness. By the way, who's he?" I pointed to Connor.

Angel looked at Connor, " Oh, this is Connor, my son." he said simply.

" Son? Wait...there are so many things wrong with that statement." I said,  
questioning the validity of the statement.

" Long story short, he was born and taken to a hellish dimension. Then  
returned when he was older." Angel said quickly.

" Still doesn't explain why he was born." I said, surveying Connor.

Angel nodded, " Still kinda shaky with that. General consensus is that a  
demon named Jasmine needed him and Cordy." he said quickly.

" And how is queen of the universe?" I asked.

Angel looked sad for a minute and I caught it," She passed." he said with  
sadness flowing from his eyes.

" Sorry." I said realizing my mistake.

" You didn't like Cordelia." Connor asked.

" Wouldn't really matter, Cordelia liked herself." I said indifferently.

Connor turned to Angel, " He can't be talking about 'our' Cordelia." he  
said angrily.

" Our? Eww, then she was still queen of syphillis?" I said, again  
indifferently.

Connor grabbed my arm, " Take that back." he said.

I smiled, " Please take your hand off me." I asked.

" Or..." he asked. I smiled again and elbowed him in the chest and grabbed  
his arm, wrenching it behind his back.

Angel's eyebrows went up instantly, " How?" he asked.

I let Connor go, " Not sure, but I like it. Listen, Angel, I've gotta  
go. There is this mall thing and besides from the fact that it's a walking  
buffet, I need to shop. Tell Buffy and Dawn to look me up." I said, walking  
away.

Angel looked at Connor, who was watching me closely, " Are you..." he  
asked, but Connor shook his head.

" No. I was just..." Connor muttered.

Angel smiled and moved forward, " It's okay if you were...I mean..." Angel  
smiled.

" Can we just find the Slayer already. And how is he so strong? Is he a  
vampire?" Connor asked.

" No, but I have an idea. Let's find them, they should be close." Angel  
said, walking farther. Connor patted his arm and smiled, following Angel.

Buffy, Xander and Dawn walked around the crowded mall. There was the  
distinct impression of happiness among all the shoppers and it was strange  
to them. They stopped at the food court.

" Ok Dawn, now if you need us, I have my cell." Buffy said quickly, " We  
shouldn't take long."

Dawn sighed, " Alright. But you are leaving, right?" she said calmly.

" Yes." Buffy said, turning to leave. She stopped as she bumped into me, "  
Sorry, I..." she caught a glimpse of me and I her.

" Buffy." I looked behind her, " Dawn...Xander. I heard you were in town."  
I said a little shaken.

Dawn smiled and hugged me, " Oh My Gosh! I cannot believe you're here! Last  
time I saw you, you and your family were..." she trailed off.

" Running like a bunch of scaredy cats? Yeah." I smiled.

" Hey kiddo." Xander said, hugging me, " Wait...how'd you know we were  
here?" he asked.

I hugged Buffy, " I ran into your undead honey and his offspring." I said  
carefully.

" Angel?" Buffy said anxiously, " Angel's here already?!"

" Yeah. Where's Willow?" I asked.

" Some unreachable plane. But how are you?" Dawn asked.

" I should be asking you that. I see the whole "going into the Hellmouth"  
thing went alright." I said, watching Buffy's eyes dart open.

" Dawn told me. See there is this new fangled thing called the cell phone  
and..." I said, causing them to laugh.

" So, why'd you come here?" Buffy asked.

" I looked in the mirror and told myself 'Mexico can fuckin wait'." I said,  
keeping the truth to myself. The truth is less heroic than I liked.

" Where are your parents?" Xander asked.

" Not sure. They said that they'd put money in my account and I'd be free  
to go." I lied.

" Where are you staying?" Buffy asked.

" Just in town. Haven't exactly found a place." I lied again.

" You could stay with us!" Dawn said happily, " Can't he Buffy?"

Buffy smiled, " Of course." she said quickly.

" We should take you there." Xander said carefully.

" Ok. Mall's dead anyways." I said, tossing my drink in the trashcan.

Giles welcomed Angel and Connor into his home. It was the first time they'd  
seen each other since Thanksgiving a few years ago. Connor immediately  
found a comfy chair and Angel sat on the sofa. Giles walked over and looked  
at Connor.

" That's my seat." Giles said.

" Here?" Connor asked.

" Yes, that chair is my chair." Giles said grouchily.

" Why can't you just sit over there?" Connor asked.

Angel sighed, " Connor, please." he pleaded. Connor nodded and sat by him  
on the couch.

Giles nodded happily and sat in the seat, " Was it everything you'd hoped  
for?" Connor smiled.

" Yes, actually." Giles said rudely, " Angel, it's been a while. I heard  
about what happened in L.A. Was there really a dragon?" Giles asked,  
intrigued.

" Yeah. Big dragon...and a bunch of demons versus Gunn, Illyria, Spike, and  
I." Angel replied.

" Spike? He was..." Giles began.

" I was there, but Angel told me to go home." he said begrudgingly.

Angel sighed, " Spike is alive. Don't know where he and Illyria went  
though. We all split up." he explained.

" Remarkable. Was it the neckless?" Giles asked, almost proddingly.

" can I go to the mall?" Connor asked impatiently.

" Rude." Angel said, " I was talking."

" Yeah, but you're boring me." Connor said boredly.

" The mall? That's where Buffy took Dawn and Xander." Giles said.

Angel chuckled, " They're in for a surprise. Austin is in town." Angel  
smirked.

" Austin...Young? Really? How odd." Giles said curiously.

" That's not the strange part, Giles, I think maybe...he might be a  
slayer." Angel said quickly.

Giles chuckled, " A slayer is.." Giles said

" I know what a slayer is, Giles. He manhandled Connor and he was doing  
some major slaying." Angel said quickly.

Giles' face contorted, something had popped into his mind, " Was at all  
pale? How far was this...slaying?" he asked.

" No. Still african american and about a mile from here." Angel answered.

Giles stood, " Good lord. A male slayer? There's never been such a thing."  
he said in disbelief.

" Can I go now?" Connor asked impatiently.

" We'll all go. Another slayer, a lone one at that, causing so much  
trouble. There'll be hell to pay." Giles said, grabbing his coat. Connor,  
Angel, and Giles quickly left his apartment.

As Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and I walked through the streets, I noticed that  
there was a fair amount of people walking around at night. I looked up at  
Buffy and she was thinking the same thing.

" If we cut through the cemetary, we can get back sooner." she said,  
walking faster.

We followed her quickly. We made it halfway through the cemetary when a  
vampire walked out in front of us.

" Well, well, if it isn't the slayer. I think we should kill you...you've  
certainly been causing a stir in our humble little cemetary." the vampire  
said, checking her hair.

" Are you related to Harmony?" Buffy asked.

" Kendall? No. Sorry. Enough with the talk, someone grab him." she said,  
causing another vampire to jump out and grab me.

Buffy looked from her to me in shock, as did Xander and Dawn, " I thought  
you said you wanted the slayer." Buffy asked.

I headbutted the vampire holding me and sent him flying, " She did." I  
said, standing beside Buffy.

Buffy looked as if she was trying to process the info, " Wait, how is that  
possible?" she asked.

I shrugged, " I don't know. Just kinda happened." I said slowly.

Dawn tapped Buffy shoulder, " Buffy." she said.

" This makes no sense." Buffy said quickly.

" BUFF!" Xander said, " We've got company." he said, looking over his  
shoulder. There was a group of ten vampires coming our way.

" Good. I've been itching for a tussel." I said, reaching in my jacket and  
reaching for my stake.

Buffy, Dawn, and Xander stared at me for a second, then the vamps descended  
on us! four of them came at me and the rest went after Buffy, Dawn and  
Xander. I kicked one in the face and another grabbed me from behind. I used  
him to bring my legs up and snap yet another's neck, causing him to  
dust. Buffy did a spin kick and took all four of hers down, staking a few  
as she did it. Dawn had picked up a shovel and began pounding the vampire  
she had. When he was finally on the ground, she impaled him with it, then  
ran over to help Xander. I elbowed the one behind me and did a sweep kick,  
sending him to his face on the ground, where I staked him. When I looked  
up, one of them kicked me in the face, causing me to hit a headstone. I  
stayed conscious, but I couldn't move. The head vampire came to me and  
kneeled over me.

" I'm gonna enjoy this." the vampire said quickly.

" Maybe I should..." I said, but before I could finish, the vampire was  
pulled off me violently. I looked up to see teal eyes looking back at me. I  
smiled and got to my feet in just enough time to drive my stake through the  
vampire's heart, " Thanks." I smiled.

" Are you okay?" Giles asked, causing Connor and I to break our gaze.

" Yeah, Giles, I'm good." I said, hugging him, " If I'd have known it'd be  
a reunion, I'd have brought gifts." I joked.

" Giles, we think Austin is a..." Buffy said loudly.

" A slayer. We know." Giles said quickly, " What we don't know is..."

" How." I finished, " Okay, because you're my friends...and I'd rather not  
lie...I'm in trouble."

Buffy stared at me, " What kind of trouble?" she asked.

" The kind that killed my parents." I said honestly.

If you'd like to read the rest of the chapters, they're at .org/nifty/gay/celebrity/vampire-slayers-united/


	2. Giles, Fix it!

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are copyright and

trademarks of WB, David Greenwalt, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, and

others.

Chapter 2: Giles, fix it!

I settled into my room. Nice room, definitely room..y. Apparently, Giles

had a two bedroom and I was staying with him. Buffy and Dawn had roomed,

and the slayer were two a room. Andrew had briefly slept on Buffy and

Dawn's couch until Xander reluctantly let him in. Angel and Connor settled

in. Connor. He was...very...interesting. I liked him in a handcuffed to the

bed type way. That's why I was happy when he showed up as I was putting

away the last of my clothes.

" Hey." he said cheerily at the door.

I turned to see him staring, " Hey Connor." I said equally as cheerful.

" Ijustcametoseeifyouwantedtogosightseeing." he said in one long,

breathless sentence, " Italy is a cool place, or so I've heard." he smiled.

I smiled, then frowned, " I'd love too, but I'm supposed to be going with

Dawn. There was supposed bonding." I said disappointed, " Best

friend...type bonding." I said, making it clear.

" Oh." He said dejectedly.

" But you could go." I said, trying to make the situation better, " Then

again, Dawn really wants quality time. How about tonight?" I asked.

" Sounds like a date." he smiled, turning to walk away. As he left, Dawn

was coming in.

" Hey Connor." she said to him, " Hey Slayer." she smiled.

I sighed, " Do you like him?" I asked.

" Connor? He's cute, but it would be weird. I mean if Buffy and Angel got

married and we date...(she shivered). Plus I'm crushing on this guy, Carlos

from school. He's such a hottie!" she smirked.

" This isn't like the 'RJ' thing, is it?" I laughed.

Dawn stared at me for a minute, " Why would you ask if...Oh My Gosh! You

like Connor!" she squealed.

" Maybe. But this is one of those 'only us' things." I said, shushing her.

" Gotcha. You two would make a great couple, definitely. Wait, he should

come with." she said excitedly.

I shook my head, " Today is for you and me. Besides, if he went with us,

then you'd try and set us up...most likely a demon would attack we'd be

screwed. I want naturalness. Is that a word?" I asked.

" Would you care if it would?" she smiled.

" Nah." I chuckled.

" Come on, we're going to miss stuff." Dawn said, pulling me out of the

room.

-=============================================================================================================-

Austin and Dawn ran through the living room and out the door, leaving

Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Angel to stare as they left. The four were trying

to sort out the why. The why would be why there is a male slayer. Giles

paced while Xander looked through books trying to find a precedent and

Buffy and Angel tried to think of an explanation.

" Maybe it just is." Giles said finally.

Buffy sighed, " Not that I'm complaining, but come on! A guy as a slayer. I

know things have been wonky since..." But Buffy stopped.

" Since the ritual?" Xander said, looking up from the book.

" That could be the problem, but how do we know for certain?" Giles said

with worry.

" You can't, not unless you can trace the line back." Angel said from the

corner.

Buffy's eyes darted to Angel, " What'd you say?" she asked.

Angel shrugged, but Giles got it, " The First Slayer?" he said anxiously.

" But we'd have to go to America, right? I don't know about you, but I feel

like going back could be a trap." Buffy said shyly.

" What?" Giles asked.

" Well, you know what happened when we all got trapped in the house." Buffy

said quickly, " Plus, L.A. went to hell, didn't it?" she asked.

Angel raised his hands, " I was just there. No more hell than last time you

were there." he said.

" See! I told ya." she said, " Look, I know we have to go back one

day. There's big evil in Cleveland, but I'm on vacation right now." she

said carefully.

" We wouldn't have to go back to America. We could summon her to our

dreams...or something less annoying." he said.

" Could you summon her here?" Xander asked.

" More unbelievable things have happened. I'll see what I can do." he said,

immediately hitting the books.

" Good. Me and Angel will try and see what the Inner Circle is and why they

killed his family. I'm thinking vamps. Super vamps. Crap." Buffy pouted.

" I'll be Watcher Jr. and get to the workin. Ah, good researchy

goodness...god I miss Andrew and Willow." Xander smiled.

Buffy patted his shoulder, " Me too. Hopefully she'll be back soon." she

said, rubbing his shoulder.

Meanwhile...

Dawn and I had done the sightseeing thing to death and soon I was ready to

eat. We found a cafe and quickly took our seats outside. We looked at the

menu and I frowned.

" Know Italian?" I asked.

" A little...mostly pizza." she joked, " You're lucky to be a slayer...to

be in the 'Slayer Club'." she said out of nowhere.

I looked at her with anger, " Lucky? Yeah I get to die young. To have my

destiny decided for me and I'm not able to change it. You definitely got

the better deal. If you want to change your career and go into medicine,

then you can. I'm stuck with this whole thing. Dawn, when we were younger

and we talked about Buffy being the slayer, we looked at it with envy, but

now that I'm there...I can see why it's such a burden." I said tearfully.

Dawn looked at me, shocked and nervously hugged me, " I'm sorry." she said

apologetically.

I shook my head, " No big." I said, wiping me tears, " Dawn, these Inner

Circle guys are not playing. The world's changing Dawnie and not for the

better." I said wisely.

" Dually noted. So, Connor." She smiled.

I blushed, " Yeah, weird, but there is something about him. Something I

can't place." I said curiously.

" I know what you mean." She said dreamily. I stared at her, " No, I mean a

different guy." she quickly corrected.

I sighed in relief, " I haven't seen that look since vampire boy. I still

don't get the whole wooden pencil thing. After that, you would only carry

wooden...oh, you stabbed him...with a pencil?" I asked.

" Yeah. My first staked vampire. He wanted to turn me so we could be

together." she chuckled, " Was so not gonna happen."

" Bummer. He was cute." I joked.

" I'm happy, I heard Giles say that Willow was coming back soon!" Dawn said

gleefully.

" Really? I heard she got a new girlfriend." I said, trying to get more

info on this 'Kennedy'.

" Yeah, but Kennedy is a real pain in the ass." she said with a huff,"

she's really annoying and questions everything. Part of the reason we

kicked Buffy ou..." but she stopped.

" I'm not feeling very annoyable. I figure Andrew'll come close though. No

one could be that bad...except every woman Xander's ever seriously dated."

I chuckled, " Sad that Anya died, i was starting to like her. Connor said

that Cordelia changed. But I'm not sure a person like her could change. You

learn something new everyday." I smiled.

" That's what I'm saying. Ready to go back?" she asked me.

" Yeah. Sounds fun." I said, pulling money from my pocket and rising from

the table.

When we got back to the apartment, I was immediately met by Giles.

" I need to speak with you, it's urgent." he said calmly.

I looked at Dawn, who nodded, " Ok." I said, walking into the living room.

Giles grunted and sat directly opposite of me, " I know this must be

extremely stressful for you." he said calmly.

" It's no ride." I said equally as calm.

He chuckled, " No, I expect not. I want to help you understand and grasp

the full concept of your powers. I would like you to train with us. Sharing

in that spirit, I have to ask you, you've been know to dabble in the dark

arts...is this a spell?" Giles asked.

" What?" I asked in disgust.

" Or perhaps a vengeance demon, maybe?" he asked.

I shook my head, " Absolutely not! I don't want to be a slayer, I just want

to be a normal guy and have...Giles, fix it!" I asked, breaking into a sob.

He reluctantly put his arms around me, " Buffy and I have found a way for

you to...deal. You want answers don't you? ( I nodded) Well then, it's

imperative that you do this." he said kindly.

I wiped away my tears and noticed Buffy, Dawn, Angel, Xander, and Connor

standing at the door, " I don't need to deal. I'm happy. I'm a happy, peppy

slayer!" I said jumping from his grasp, " I need to...what time is it?"

Giles looked at his watch, " 7:30, why?" he asked.

I grabbed a stake out of my jacket, " Slayer time." I said, blowing past

them and out the door.

I walked through the haunting cemetery, looking at gravestones. I frowned

at the thought that my parents would never have a gravestone. I

didn't...couldn't...and the slayer things wasn't as planned as it all

seemed, at least not to me. I hate the way it went down. I remembered Joyce

and hanging with her and Dawn while Buffy was away with her friends at

college. I remembered how we'd guess what it felt like to be the

slayer...or even a slayer. 'The' became 'a' when Faith showed up. Dawn

never really liked Faith, but I did. I looked at Faith as if she was me. In

ways we were alike. What that I won't tell you now. Faith is a person. A

slayer, but still imperfect. She never got that. I remembered when Dawn and

I eavesdropped and heard Buffy say something. "See, want, have.". It always

stuck in my mind that I could do it. take things, make trouble, but that's

how we're different, Faith and I. And Buffy and I. And Faith and

Buffy. It's the choices. I'm not Buffy, but I'm no Faith either.

" Come on, you're bad with your fangs." I said, taunting the vampire. He

dove at me and I moved, causing him to run into the crypt. I walked over

and when I got to him, he swatted me a few feet away! I saw Connor marching

towards him, but I yelled, " Touch him and you're next!". Connor stopped in

his tracks and sat on top of a gravestone, watching.

" Not a smart move slay..." but he stopped when he felt the stake penetrate

his heart, "...er." he said, realizing I had thrown my stake and hit him

dead in the heart.

" Nice. I give it an eight." Connor clapped.

I scoffed, " Nice? That was a nine, definietly." I said cockily.

" What's with the Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" he asked.

I stared at him, " What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

He hopped off the gravestone, " Well, you were mad, then you were...it was

like you were bipolar." he said awkwardly.

I smiled, " You wanted a date, here it is." I said, gesturing around us.

" What? Don't try to change the subject, this is not a date." Connor said

quickly.

I scoffed, " Dates are about getting to know someone. I'm the...a

slayer. What's tells you more about me than a cemetary? I'm born, I fight

in vamps in a cemetary, and eventually, I return to one forever. What more

is there to know?" I snapped.

" You." he said simply.

" Haven't you been listening? I'm...This is me." I said, trying to ignore

him.

" I've been listening. You sound like a scared little child." he said

rudely.

I huffed, " What do you know about me? I mean, you don't know what it's

like!" I said angrily.

" Then enlighten me." he said carefully.

" A life sentence without parole." I said carefully. I had finally said

what I was thinking. I would be this forever. A slayer...forever. How was I

supposed to deal with this? I mean, sure, there were other slayers, but I'm

not them. I'm different.

" Life sentence? Is someone talking about me?" Faith's voice said,

immediately followed by her body.

I sighed, " Faith. I'm not feeling up to up dealing with you or your slutty

remarks." I said, very disgruntled.

Connor looked shocked and Faith's mouth turned into an 'O' shape, " Kid's

got a mouth. And to think I was going to say something to the effect of

'Long time no see' and you messed it up. I might just have to hand out an

ass whoopin." she smiled.

" You think you can?" I said defiantly, " I'm all slayered up now too."

Faith had been inching closer and was now face to face with me, " I heard."

she smirked, " But I was slaying when you were still in pull-ups."

" We all know your old. Give me your best shot." I said, throwing her a

ready look.

As she reared back, Connor stepped between us, " Stop it!" he shouted,

causing a slight pause.

" Move." I said quickly.

" No, this is stupid!" Connor pleaded.

" What? You don't think I can take secondary slayer here?" I said snidely.

Faith sucked her teeth, " And what does that make you?" she asked.

" The owner of your ass, skank!" I said, gaining a punch in the face, "

That all you got?" I asked, kicking her in the gut.

" My dead grandma kicks harder than you." she said, spinning me around and

slamming me into the crypt! I recovered just in time to roll out of the way

of one of her kicks and ended up behind her. When she turned to kick me

again, I grabbed her leg and threw her backwards. She jumped back up and

swung at me, but I blocked and she tried to sweep me off my feet, but I

jumped and she punched me in the chest! I gasped for air and stumbled back

into someone. I turned to see Buffy watching angrily.

" Hey, B." Faith smiled," Teachin Junior a lesson."

" Austin, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

" Good fighter. He's a natural slayer, B. Just like I remember him, minus

the slayer strength." Faith smiled.

Buffy looked at me, " You are a good fighter...but still, what's going on

with you? You went through a whole spectrum of emotions in a matter of

minutes. You went all..." she said.

" Don't say anybody you'd need books to recognize. I'm beat, yo." Faith

said, exhaling deeply.

" Really? I'm sorta horn...um...hungry." I said, causing Connor, Faith and

Buffy to chuckle.

" Slayer Jr." Faith said, hugging me.

" I hate to ruin this...moment, but tomorrow we're taking you to see the

First Slayer." Buffy said carefully, " We need to know more about this and

make sure this isn't something to hurt you or us." she said sternly.

I nodded, " Okay." I said, submitting, " Seriously, anybody else

hor...ungry?" I asked as we walked away. Now maybe I'd finally get rest.


	3. The Firsts

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are copyright and

trademarks of WB, David Greenwalt, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, and

others.

Chapter 3: The First...s

I had given up on not being the "headcase" of Rome and decided that I

needed to see the First Slayer and figure out what is going on. Now that

Faith and Robin were back, things were very different. She was more on my

level than Buffy. Not that either one was below me, but Faith never pulled

her punches. She had no qualms about hitting me and I liked that. I loved

Buffy to death, but she wouldn't hit me unless the world depended on

it. Hopefully the First Slayer didn't say anything like, " Death is your

gift". If she did, I would flip out. I eventually made my way to my room

and searched my bags for my iPod.

" whatcha lookin for?" a voice came from the door.

I stopped and smiled up at Faith, " My iPod. Have you seen it?" I asked.

She entered the room and stood by my bed, " You accusin me of stealin?" she

smiled, " Not the worst thing I've been accused of."

I chuckled, " No, but I do slightly remember the words, see, want, have." I

said quickly.

" Things change, Jr. That was the old me," she smiled, " The new me...hell,

here." she chuckled, tossing me the iPod, " Cool list. Needs some tuning,

but all in all, rock-worthy."

" Mostly R&B. Hip-Hop...Rock. I'm well rounded." I said, " Have you ever

met Senaya?"

Faith shook her head, " Naw, heard she's a sight." she said, sitting on the

bed, " So, what's with you and Angel Jr.?"

" Are you going to keep saying Jr.? It's a bit annoying." I said, stuffing

clothes back in my bag.

" You're the new generation, it fits, so, what's with Angel Jr." Faith

asked, eyeing a black sweater and a pair of tight leather pants.

I smiled, " What about him?" I asked.

" Look at you! You're smiling and everything. So, you two got rough yet?"

she asked.

" No! I just got here." I said in shock.

" You made an impression on him. He's all, 'Austin this' and 'Austin

that'. Be honest, don't you wanna." Faith started.

" Ride him until he buckles and asks for more? Yeah." I said, shocking

myself.

Faith's face showed the same shock and she smiled, " Finally someone around

here like me." she said quickly.

" What about Robin? Is it me or am I glad that I'm not the only black guy

around here?" I laughed.

" Yeah. He's different, finally a guy I can res...pect." she said, stopping

and looking at the door. I was about to speak when she pressed her finger

to her mouth and yanked the door open in time for Connor to fall through

the door.

I stood up quickly, " How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

Dawn stepped inside, " Since around the part where Faith brought up

Connor's name, but we weren't eavesdropping." she said quickly, " We were

just listening to a private conversation that...nevermind. I wasn't

listening that much, I was pretty much watching him listen and I was trying

to stop him until you said something about a buckle." and she folded her

arms.

Connor shrugged and talked for the first time, " I just heard my name

and..." he started.

" You wanted to know what was going on in my mind? Ask me. Connor, that's

not how it works. I mean, eavesdropping...wait, why were you standing

outside my door in the first place? Plus, you're the son of a vampire,

don't you have super hearing?" I asked furiously.

" I was coming to see you when I heard my name and...other than just

leaving, I listened. Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same?" he

asked.

I looked at Faith, " Faith, Dawn can you leave, please." I asked, watching

them walk away. They quickly left and shut the door behind them.

I waited a minute, then snatched at the door, causing Faith and Dawn to

catch their balance. They chuckled and scattered and I shut the door and

turned to Connor, who looked as if he was about to say something when I

kissed him passionately, " Wow, that's not what I expected." he smiled,

leaning in to kiss me again, but I moved.

" I give that a resounding duh." I smiled.

" So, um, we never did get that date." he smirked.

" Yes we did. That's why I kissed you, I kiss on the first date." he

smiled, " But I'm not easy." I stopped and smiled at him. He just smiled at

me for a minute. He was even cuter when he smiled. I had found that like

Angel, even when Connor brooded, it was sexy. Genetics are a kick, and I

thought about kissing him again, but as we were about to, there was a knock

on the door.

Buffy poked her head in, " Austin, you ready? We sat up the caster thingy

and Giles said there may be cookies." she smiled.

I looked from Connor to Buffy and nodded, " As ready as I'll ever be." I

said, glancing back at Connor," That's my cue." I said, walking past him. I

walked into Giles' living room to see the spell caster-storyteller thing in

the middle of the room. They filled me in on the story, apparently We'd go

in and something would pop out.

" You ready?" Giles asked.

" Don't you mean we?" I asked nervously.

" I'm not going." Buffy said quickly, " You know that when you go in,

something comes out. I wanna be here to help with...things. Just trust me,

You'll be okay." she said hugging me. I looked around at Angel, Giles,

Robin, Faith, Dawn, and Xander standing along the wall, where Connor joined

them. Giles sat the doo-hickey in motion and the lights shimmered out. On

the wall, a scene played out and Giles began to speak some ancient sounding

words, but I couldn't concentrate on the words. I felt a gust of wind, then

I looked back at Dawn and Connor, who smiled. I whirled around at the gust

of wind and crackling of the portal. I breathed in air and jumped into the

portal. As I jumped into the portal, a gigantic demon jumped out and Buffy

and the gang immediately began fighting it.

I was thrusted into the desert. I looked around and my eyes centered in on

a fire. The fire was surrounded by boulders and before I knew it, I was

walking to the boulders, " What in the hell!" I said loudly, as I sat on

the boulder, " Can someone tell me what happened?" I asked the fire.

" It was I." a voice said from behind the fire. I looked closer and saw

something move. I watched carefully as whatever it was moved closer, " I

know why you're here." the raspy voice said.

" Enlighten me. Fill me with the light that is knowledge. Why am I here?

Why am I a slayer? And who killed Anna Nicole?" I asked.

The figure emerged from behind the flame, causing me to nod. I knew

her. She was so familiar and the way they described her was so spot on. The

wild hair, the face paint...the primal nature, and you can't forget the

skin. She was dark, but I got the impression it wasn't all the sun. It was

all beautiful in a very primal way, " I know you." I said, tilting my head

to meet her gaze.

" I am the first slayer." she said quickly,and her head darted downward, "

You question if you are truly meant to be a slayer." she said

confidently. She bent like a crab and scuttled to me.

" And you don't?" I asked, " It's like being in a superhero clique and

still not being one. It's like a chick clique, but not, because I'm not a

chick, so we don't exactly click." I said, without a breath to seperate my

rant, " Am I meant to be a slayer?" I asked blatantly.

Senaya tilted her head, " yes. The next slayer, in fact. The only male to

ever feel what it's like to be a slayer." she said openly.

" Why me? Why not Connor or Xander, or even Dawn?" I asked, " Why me?"

" The reasons are there." she said," It is meant to be! You were meant for

great things?"

" Where are the reasons? And can I see a transcript, Giles and Buffy are

gonna want to hear this." I asked.

" It is supposed to be this way. Buffy was meant to set the slayers free."

the first slayer said, " You and Buffy share a gift." she said, " Death?" I

asked quickly, but she ignored me, " You are both unique and are meant to

do things no other would think of." she said fiercely.

I smiled, " Yay us. Destined to give our lives for a world that doesn't

appreciate us anyways." I said, causing the first slayer to sneer and

growl.

" It is your destiny. It's who you are." she said, reaching out to touch my

face.

" You keep sayin that, but why am I here?" I asked angrily.

" I was hoping you'd ask." the first slayer smirked.

Buffy and the gang had disposed of the demon quickly and now lounged

around, waiting for Austin to return. Angel, Buffy, Faith, Robin, Xander,

Giles talked about a new threat they had encountered before Austin came and

Connor and Dawn sat in the dining room, talking.

" So, how long have you known Austin?" Connor asked. It threw Dawn off

because before, they had been talking about how long they'd been in

Rome. Since they'd left the Watcher's Council after the Hellmouth was shut

down. That was her answer, vague,but to the point.

" Eight years. Since I moved to Sunnydale." Dawn replied, " Never though in

a million years he could be a slayer." Connor glanced at her, " Him being a

guy and all."

Connor nodded, " It is strange, but I think he fits the description." he

smirked.

Dawn frowned, " You have a thing for slayers?" she asked.

" Maybe." he paused, " But this is different." Connor said proudly, " I've

only met a few slayers. Faith...the crazy one, and...well, your sister."

Dawn nodded, " Yeah, must run in your family." she said, causing him to

chuckle, " The other slayers are out somewhere 'recruiting' more slayers

because some other skanky bitch is building an army." she said with

disgust.

" Another one?" Connor asked.

" Yeah, here we go again. You'd like the other slayers, Rona, Caridad, Vi,

and...Kennedy. I hope they get back soon. Last time Buffy went to talk to

the first slayer, the monster nearly killed us." she looked over at the

monster in the next room, dead on the floor, " Not gonna be a problem this

time."

Connor was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door. Giles

looked at the others and headed to open the door. When he opened the door,

his face lit up as Willow stood with Kennedy, " WILLOW!" he said, hugging

her.

" Am I non-existant?" Kennedy asked, gaining a hug.

" WILL!" Buffy said, hugging her. Xander joined and made it a group hug

while Robin and Faith stood to the back. Faith wasn't the huggy-feely type

before and jail hadn't changed it.

Willow hugged almost everyone and settled down on the couch, "Whys the

spellcaster out?" she asked, not waiting for Giles' response, "Well, I've

got news! Word in the magical world is that there is a male slayer and..."

Willow noticed their faces, "...you already know? Darn, I wanted to

surprise you." she pouted.

" Everyone knows?" Buffy asked.

" That's what I'm trying to tell you, silly girl, the male slayer is Austin

Young." Giles said impatiently.

" Will! I missed ya, buddy." Xander said, hugging her.

Willow ignored Xander, " Austin from Sunnydale? Wow...that's...he knows,

right?" she asked.

" Knows what?" Buffy asked.

" That he's meant to be a slayer." Willow noted their faces, " Oh...OH! The

spellcaster and the...dead demon...He's the next slayer. Sorry for being

Queen of the obvious." she smiled

" Maybe we should see what the Immortal has to say." Faith said.

" No. We can figure this out." Buffy said quickly, causing them to stare at

her.

" Maybe Faith's right. Maybe the Immortal can help us." Xander said

quickly, " He also has that spell to regrow an eye, which could come in

handy for the eye-less." he said nervously.

" I'm still shocked by the whole 'Male' slayer, I mean is this just some

cruel trick by the first slayer?" Robin asked, shifting on the couch.

" Looks like the Scoobys are back in business." Xander said slowly, " Just

not sure if that's a good or a bad." he said pensievely.

" Ok." I said, " From the top. I'm the male slayer...go it. Why, again? I

mean out of billons of guys, why me?" I asked.

" Because, like everyone else, you have a special purpose and a gift to

help with your purpose." the first slayer said impatiently, " Destiny put

you in a special places ions ago."

I sighed, trying to see if this is a riddle. I had been here for what seems

like hours and I was ready to go 'Punisher' on someone if I got more

riddles. She told me that I was a slayer just because and that wasn't

enough. I mean, the only male history in the past, present, and future! I

was one of a kind for all time and there wasn't a reason why? Unlikely, "

What's my gift?" I asked, finally.

" Sight." she said simply.

" Everyone has that, it can't be my gift!" I said angrily," Buffy is gonna

be so mad." I smirked.

" That is all I can share." she moaned.

" Wait!" I shouted, " I have more questions...and you never told me about

Anna Nicole!" But it was too late and the desert went dark as the fire went

out and I looked around, seeing light shimmering in a cave and a bunch of

screams, harsh, shrill screams, but screams. I got up and ran to the cave

and found myself staring at Senaya chained to the ground as something dark

rose from the ground and entered her. Three men with sticks watched on and

I found myself disgusted. In the blink of an eye, I was chained instead of

her, " Stop! I have questions." I shouted.

" One question." One of the guys said.

" What's my purpose?" I asked.

" To defeat the forces of evil. The rest, you cannot know, not until it is

time." One of them smiled, " Now it is time. We assume you've come for

power."

" I come for knowledge." I said, chuckling, " I'm here for knowledge."

" Then that is what you shall have, slayer." he said almost mocking me. The

shadow crept up into me and screamed for it to let me go and get out until

it ended and I felt anew.

I looked at the 'Shadow Men' and snapped the chains, " You guys are always

watching and you never get to have the fun." I said, walking over to

them. I stopped when I felt someone watching, the primitive. The First

Slayer. Senaya. Whatever you wanted to call her stared at me. I nodded to

her and she to me and I grabbed the first man's stick and snapped it in

two, hitting him quickly with both sticks and turning in time to see the

other coming at me! He tried to hit me, but I put up one half of the stick

and guarded myself, jumping over the other man's stick. I clocked him with

the other half of my stick and kicked the other one, sending him to the

ground, " You can have some fun now." I said, seeing the portal open and

Senaya walked past me as I walked to the portal and jumped in.

Willow was sharing info when the portal opened and I jumped out. Buffy

hurriedly threw the dead demon into the portal and the group surrounded

me. I got to my feet and looked around and my gaze stopped at Willow and

another girl who wasn't there before.

" Willow!" I said, hugging her, " I missed you!"

She seemed surprised to see me, " Where've you been? I haven't seen you

since before the Hellmouth!" she said, squeezing tighter.

" Here, there...getting kicked out by my parents." I said sadly.

" Sorry." Willow said, patting my back.

" It's ok, they're dead now." I joked, " Guess what, I'm genuine!"

" We know." Buffy said, " Will enlightened us with the knowledge."

I dusted myself off, " I just got these jeans!" I said carefully looking

around, " I say we should go and party."

" I second that." Dawn said, raising her hand.

" I second that second." Xander said instantly. Everyone agreed, even Giles

and we all went to get ready. I stood in front of my mirror and tried on

many outfits before finally deciding on a t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and

my patent leather jacket. I smiled to myself and turned to walk away but I

felt someone staring. I looked back at the window and no one was there, so

I turned around and walked out, still watching my back.

Angel sat on the terrace, looking out onto Rome. He was captivated by it's

splendor and relieved that he'd made it through the fights to get where he

was now. It was a good place. He was happy to be back with Buffy and Connor

and the gang. God was he happy to have Connor so close and for him to have

found someone that makes him as happy as Buffy made him. He was shocked

that it was Austin, but Angel didn't mind and he'd...it was a long time ago

and he and Spike had been drunk...and he was Angelus. He sighed and took in

the sounds and the smells of the night as he heard footsteps and knew

immediately it was Buffy.

" Enjoying the night?" Buffy asked, staring at him.

Angel turned to her, leaning against the terrace, " Yeah. Me being a

creature of the night." he smiled.

" So, are you having fun?" Buffy asked sarcastically, " Sorry that we

haven't had much time with us, but a male slayer. I mean, 'Let's shut down

the hellmouth and make everyone slayers. Then we can live life how we

wanted. I won't have to do this anymore'. Talk about delusional, huh."

Buffy chuckled.

Angel laughed, " It's better than a dragon." he smiled.

Buffy stared at him fixatedly, " Look at you, making with the smiles." she

smirked.

" Yeah, I figure I just have to be me...went to see the gypsy who cursed

me, or a descendent that might know about the Shanshu and she was a

vampire. I had to dust her." Angel said with a glint of sadness.

I'm sorry, Angel. I really am." Buffy said, truly hurt at the thought that

maybe they'd never be able to have what she wanted them to have.

" There are other ways to keep my soul and have happiness." he smirked, "

While I was at Wolfram & Hart, I researched and got spells and potions to

keep my soul after that one moment of happiness. Plus the Gem of Amara and

I've hear of another gem that can cure vampire...ness as long as you wear

it...just in case I ever wanted to..." he trailed off.

Buffy smiled and nodded, " Really? Sounds like you have it all planned

out." she smiled.

" Cookie dough." he said quickly, " I did come to see you, but you were

with the Immortal." Angel confessed.

" What?" Buffy asked.

" Me and...Spike, we came to see you, but you were with the Immortal."

Angel said nervously.

Buffy burst into laughter, " That wasn't me. That was another slayer that

looked like me." Angel looked at her in disbelief, " Every evil force is

after us, I have to put them off their game somehow." she laughed, then

stopped, " what about Spike?"

Angel chuckled and sighed in relief, " Nothing." he said, putting his arm

around her neck and looking out onto the city.

Connor and I left before everyone else and took the good ole' shortcut

through the cemetary. I glanced over at him and he glanced at me and we

smiled at each other and quickly put our heads down. We walked on, trying

to get as much info out of each other as we could.

I walked beside Connor, " Yeah, there was this time when Xander dated the

teacher. Too bad for him she was an insect." I said, causing him to laugh.

" An insect?" he laughed.

" Big bug lady. Freadk Buffy out because she could spin her neck all the

way around." I chuckled, " What about the thing with you and Cordy?" I

asked

He stopped laughing and looked at me, " It was raining fire and Cordy

decided she'd be my first. We had sex and she got pregnant. Turns out it

was pre-planned."

I stopped, " You have a kid?" I asked.

He shook his head, " No. This demon name 'Jasmine' needed a body and took

control of Cordy in order for Cordy to have sex with me. It was all set up,

step-by-step." he said darkly.

I reached out and touched his cheek, " It's the past now." I said softly,

looking into his eyes.

" I guess we should...look into the future." he said quietly, leaning in to

kiss me, but a voice came from nowhere and stopped us.

" You won't have a future in a minute!" A vampire wearing a mask and some

major spy-ware said, wielding a crossbow. The vampire snatched off it's

mask to reveal itself as...

" Harmony Kendall?" I said, breaking into a hysterical laughter, as did

Connor. Apparently Connor and she had met before. She had worked for

Wolfram & Hart and was very bad at not selling out the good side in a war

against evil.

" Everboy always laughs at me." She said, struggling with the crossbow.

" Maybe it's the hair...or the face...or the makeup." I joked, causing

both, Connor and I, to laugh even harder.

" This is your end!" she said, firing the crossbow! The arrow hit me with a

resounding "THUMP!" and I yelped. My legs gave out, but Connor caught me

and Harmony had already reloaded and pointed the crossbow at us. She pulled

back the trigger and...

TBC


	4. The Firsts pt 2

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are copyright and

trademarks of WB, David Greenwalt, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, and

others.

Chapter 4: The First...2

The arrow hit me with a resounding "THUMP!" and I yelped. My legs gave

away, but Connor caught me and Harmony had already reloaded and pointed the

crossbow at us. She pulled the trigger back and shot again, but this one

missed! I looked at Connor and he nodded.

I laughed louder, rising to my feet, " Harmony, even when I was just

getting into middle school, I could tell you were always such a bleach

blonde skank." I said with a smirk, " And your I.Q...if you had one..." I

said, ripping the arrow out of my abdomen with a scream.

She fumbled with the crossbow, " Look, it's not helping me if you talk to

me like that!" she said, still trying to load it.

" Help you kill me? Gosh, your pathetic." I said with disgust.

She huffed, " Look, slayer boy..." but she stopped, " Where's Connor?"

My laughed stopped and my eyes darted to her, " How'd you know I was the

slayer...and how in the hell do you know Connor?" I asked.

Before she could answer, Connor hopped out of nowhere and pinned Harmony to

the ground! He pulled out a stake and held it to her chest, " Any last

words?" h asked.

" Yeah, death to all stupid crossbows." she huffed.

I raced to them and pulled Connor off her, " She has info. Info that I

want." I said, holding my stomach.

" We might want to finish her off." Connor said quickly.

I looked at him, " Why?" I asked. He was lookig behind me and I turned to

see what he was looking at and I nearly stopped breathing when I saw about

seven more vampires.

" Get back!" Connor said, stepping in front of me.

" Why?" I asked.

He ran his fingers around the wound on my stomach, " You're hurt and I

don't want you to get more hurt." he said softly.

I nodded, " Me neither, but I can help." I said, taking a fighting stance.

Connor shook his head, " Please." he pleaded.

I kissed him, " Look, when WE fight these guys and win, I'll give you

first, middle, and last dance." I said quickly.

" You plan on dancing with many others?" he asked.

" Not especially." I said noticing Harmony was gone. I looked up to see the

vampires running at us. I held my stomach and hobbled over to grab a

shovel, " This should even it out." I smiled. Connor punched the first one

and jumped into the air and kicked another, " Won't be doin any of that

tonight." I said to myself. I shoved the sharp end of the shovel at my own

vampires. More had crowded around me, I guess because of the blood, but

they were in for a surprise. I swung the shovel, quickly decapitating one

of four of them. One of them kicked me in the stomach and I stumbled back

into Connor.

" Are you okay?" he asked.

I felt rage shoot through my entire body, " Oh, I'm good." I said, charging

at the three left! I jumped into the air, kicking two of them, then punched

the third and pulled out my stake. One tried to clothesline me, but I

ducked and staked him in the back. I grabbed one of them and monkey flipped

them int a crypt. The last grabbed me and threw me into a gravestone,

crushing it! Connor had already disposed of two of his and was almost

finished with the third vamp. I felt someone crawl on my back and breath on

my neck, but I headbutted whoever it was and rolled over. The other one

jumped on my chest, only to land on my stake! The last one charged at me

and I was ready with a footsweep and stake him, but a stake flew from

nowhere and dusted him! I sat up and stared at Buffy, Faith, Robin, and

Angel.

I sighed and laid back, " You guys ruin everything!" I laughed.

" Are you okay?" Buffy said, running to me, " You're hurt."

" Just a mortal wound. I'll be fine." I said, being helped up, " As long as

the slayer healing kicks it up a notch."

" You sure you're going to the club?" Faith asked.

" Takes more than that to keep me from a club." I said getting upset. Faith

threw her hands up and chuckled.

Angel sniffed the air, " I smell Harmony." he said still sniffing.

" And yet, not the strangest thing I've seen tonight." Buffy said, then

glanced at Connor and I, " Harmony?!" she said in disbelief.

Connor examined my stomach, then looked up at them, " We'll explain after

we get bandages." he said, helping me walk back home to get bandaged up.

The club was in full effect when we got there! We all sat at a table and

soon the adults began talking about boring thinks and drinking, so Dawn,

Connor, and I moved to another table and laughed at the drunken older

adults. There were a few teens in the club, but most of the kids were about

Buffy's age, Xander seemed to be on tonight. Everytime I looked his way he

had chicks checking him out. I think it was the eyepatch. It was sexy...not

that I had noticed. I was proud that he was moving on. Dawn, Connor, and I

laughed happily, sipping drinks. Connor was nineteen, still not old enough

to drink so we all drank sodas. We were talking about the gentlemen and the

initiative when Dawn stopped and looked across the club. I immediately

looked too and saw one of the cutest guys ever! Besides Connor, of

course. He was about 6'1, tanned with brown hair and he had a jock type

body. He was with a grou, who were all like him. Not identical

because...eww, but they were all hot.

" That's the new RJ?" I asked.

" RJ?" Connor asked.

" Nevermind." Dawn blushed, " His name is Carlos Marcos. And that's his

'group'. You know that soccer is the sport of choice here, so they're all

soccer players. The one behind him (Blonde, 6'0 and caucasian) is Micah

Jones, the next one is..." Dawn said happily.

" Does it matter?" Connor interrupted sourly.

I smiled at Connor, " What's wrong?" I asked

" What about the dances?" he asked.

" We tried that." I said sadly, " I'm sorry I couldn't dance because of the

excrutiating pain..." I said angrily.

He sighed, " Look, I'm sorry, it's just..." he said softly so Dawn wouldn't

hear. But he didn't have to worry about it, Dawn was daydreaming, again.

" I know." I said, realizing how Dawn and I sounded.

Dawn smiled, " God you guys are so made for each other." she said amused, "

They're coming this way!" she said happily. She was right, the boys were

walking past! Carlos, Micah and another guy cut away from the group and

stood at the table.

" Hey Dawn." Carlos said," How are you?" he smiled. His teeth were pearly

white and Dawn immediately smiled.

" Hey Carlos." she smiled, " Hey Micah, Doug (6'0, brunette

caucasian). What's up?" she asked.

" Nothing, just havin some fun, heard that this place was the place to be,

so we decided to check it out." Carlos smiled.

Dawn grinned as big as she could and gestured to us, " This is Austin and

Connor." she said, introducing us. We nodded and he introduced Micah and

Doug to us. I smiled while Connor frowned and sneered.

Connor sighed, " I'm going to the bathroom." he said, leaving.

I was going to follow him, but Micah and Doug slid into his spot. Carlos

smiled, " Dawn, would you like to dance?" he asked.

" Sure." she said, winking at me, then following him to the dancefloor. I

nodded and sipped my drink nervously.

" So, you're from America too?" Doug asked.

" Yeah, Sunnydale." I said carefully.

" I heard about that. The whole place crumbled in and some pretty weird

things happened there. My favorite band is from there, 'Dingoes ate my

Baby'." Micah said cheerily.

Doug frowned, " Then there's some odd people who come from there, like your

friend, uh, Connor." he said antagonistically.

I frowned, " He from L.A. and he's not weird." I said snootily.

" All I'm saying is that he's a bit weird...is he like...um, anit-social?"

Dough asked, prompting Micah to jab him.

" No, he's just a really good judge of character." I snapped.

Micah cleared his throat, " He's just...an ass." he smiled.

I smiled too and I guess this made Doug angry, " This is so gay!" he said

in disgust.

" Good, cause I am gay." I said, causing both boys to look at me oddly.

" I knew it! Could always tell a fag. How about you get on your kne..."

Doug said, attempting to rub my stomach, but I wrenched his arm. Micah

looked at me carefully and I let go and stood. I began walking away when I

felt and on my shoulder, " Hey! You can't do that and just leave, I'm gonna

kick your ass, freak!" Doug said, spinning me around. As he swung his fist

at me, I grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, causing him to fall

backwards! The whole club stopped to look at the situation and Buffy and

the gang came running over.

" Alright, score one for Austin." Faith smiled.

Buffy looked from me to Doug, " What happened?" she asked.

" Ask him when he wakes up." I said, running out of the club.

When I finally got outside the club, I was so mad I felt like going to find

a vampire, making the vampire bite Doug, then staking him. As I reached the

outside, Micah stopped me.

" Hey." he said and I turned, ready to kick his ass, " Whoa! Wait, I just

wanted to say sorry for Doug." he apologized.

I looked at him for a second, " Why would you apologize for something you

didn't do?" I asked.

" He was my responsibility for the night and I let things go too far. He

went too far." he said with complete honesty.

" It's okay, he's pretty much far away right now anyways." I smiled.

" So, Dawn says you're starting school with us soon." he smiled, " Should

be interesting." he said, turning to walk back past Connor and Dawn, who

hurried to me.

" What happened?" Connor asked, " When I came back from the bathroom, I saw

Buffy and the gang trying to revive...erm, Doug?" he asked.

" Well, we were talking and he said that you were weird and anti-social, so

I told him you weren't and Micah and I were finally having a conversation

without him and he said that it was gay. So I told him I was." I explained,

" And he said that he knew it and that I should get on my knees."

Dawn gasped, " Are you serious?" she asked.

Connor turned back toward the club and started walking, " Where are you

goin?" I asked.

" To kick his ass." Connor said angrily.

" Already done." I smirked.

" No, he can't get away with something like that." Connor shouted.

My head fell to the ground, " I didn't tell you the worst part." I said

quietly.

Connor and Dawn looked at me with shock, " What was the worst part?" Dawn

asked.

" When he felt me up." I said slowly. connor exuded rage and I grabbed his

shoulder, " It's okay. I mean, he's out cold and I'm feeling better

already." I said, still holding his arm.

" So where are you going now?" Dawn asked.

I shrugged, " Home probably." I sighed.

" I'm going too." Connor smirked, his anger still apparent.

Dawn looked nervous, " Do you need best friend? I'm totally there, even

though I'm having such a good time..." she pouted.

" Then stay." I said happily, " We'll find something to do." Connor smirked

and Dawn looked at me with shock, " oh, no. I mean like...my side really

hurts and from what I'm told, you need your side to..." I trailed off.

" You're a virgin?" Connor smiled.

Dawn smiled, " Thanks." she said walking back to the club.

" You owe me one." I shouted.

" No, you owe me one." she winked. I smiled and walked in the opposite

direction with Connor.

Luckily it was just Connor and I. We sat on the couch with popcorn,

watching Veronica Mars by the fire. I had undressed and slipped into gym

shorts and a t-shirt. Connor had opted to stay in his clothes, but I was

fine with that. I felt really comfortable with him and it was great.

" So, how is college life?" I asked him.

" Exciting, for a while. Just to be a normal kid is exciting." he answered.

I sighed, " Tell me about it." I said.

" Have you ever had a...boyfriend?" he asked.

I nodded, " Two, one was serious and one was doomed." I said honestly.

" Have you ever had...sex, or are really a virgin?" he asked.

" No. I'm a virgin." I said simply.

" Oh." he smiled, " Why not?"

" I just never wanted to do it." I said with a smile, " But things change."

He smiled and kissed me. As we kissed his hands moved down to my crotch and

I moaned. I felt like giving in, but I couldn't, " I can't. It's not time."

I said softly.

He nodded and backed away from me, " It's okay. I didn't expect to." he

said.

" I want to, god do I want to, but things change after sex. It could be a

good change or a bad one...and it's just not the right time for us. I don't

want you to be mad." I said, staring at him.

" I'm not, it's just that I think I need a nice, cold shower." he said,

backing away, " But I'll be back soon." he smiled, leaving.

I slumped onto the couch with the popcorn, watching Veronica and Logan

self-destruct. I watched the obvious signs of a break-up, then remembered

that it was tv. I looked at the fire and was amazed by the beauty, or maybe

it was just because the fire was pretty. It made me realize that it was a

new year...2007. A new country, a new school...old friends. I thought about

Connor. I wanted to have sex with him, he was hot and everything, but I

didn't know how. I wasn't ready. I wanted to be, but I wasn't. I threw

popcorn in my mouth, but stopped at the sight of Cordelia Chase standing in

front of me. This wasn't the Cordelia I knew, though...short curly hair,

always the fashionable one, and still it was her.

" Hey pipsqueak." she smirked.

" Hey STD queen." I smiled.

" Long time no see." she smiled, " I can't stay long, but I came to give

you some advice."

I leaned forward, " And what is that?" I asked.

She smiled and leaned in, " Connor is not yours." she said, causing me to

lose any note of happiness I ever had.

" And why is that?" I asked.

" Because." she said.

" Because?" I asked, " Are we six?"

" He's a disturbed guy. He gets the wigs every now and then." she said, "

Plus, he's been through the whole hell dimension thing..."

" And. I mean, it didn't stop you from doing him." I said untouched by her

comments.

" True, but even then he was a total whack job." she said confidently.

I smirked, " Anything else?" I asked.

" He will hurt you. That's what the 'Angel genes' do." she said, making me

frown, " Let me elaborate. They are good guys and they don't mean to hurt

people, but they do. He can't make you happy even if you were normal." she

said snidely.

" What does that mean?" I asked.

" Let's not play, we all know there's something wrong with you. Ha, a male

slayer?! That's so last year." she said.

" What's that got to do with Connor?" I asked.

" He's not someone that you can wake up to. And at the end of the day,

that's what a slayer needs, someone to wake up to. Someone to be there when

you feel you can't do it. Someone to support you and your slaying. He can't

be that...it's not in the cards, babe." Cordelia smiled. She winked at me,

then disappeared. I got up, threw the popcorn away, extinguished the fire

and went to my room and found my cell phone, dialing Buffy's number.

I sat on my bed with my backpack in hand, shaken over what had just

occured. the room was dark except for the light from the moon shining

through the window. I stared up at the window, trying not to move an

inch. I feared moving. Moving was a no no and I felt almost spastic. I was

shocked when Buffy showed up at the opened dor and moved through it to the

window. She stepped into the light of the window and smiled into the night.

" Are you okay?" she asked, not turning around.

" I'm not doing backflips but, yeah." I said, watching her. There was

something about her that was off to me.

" You'd be surprised." she smiled, " There is something wrong though."

" What?" I asked.

She turned to me and lost her smile, " You have to die. There's this whole

thing with you dying and the world being saved. No time for specifics." she

said, " You're not normal...even in supernatural terms...a male will..."

she trailed.

I eyed her with tears, " what? But the First Slayer said..." I squeaked.

" There is something she didn't tell you. You have to die to save the

world. Unlike me...it's not reversible. I don't want to kill you, so I'm

gonna give you a choice." She said somberly, " I can kill you, or you can

kill yourself."

I frowned, " Kill myself? There's got to be another way." I said

frantically.

" There isn't. I wish things could be different, things happen so fast,

it's hard to process. I figured I'd come and be with you when it happened."

Buffy said regretfully, but I caught the smirk...the brief glimpse of the

smirk and I realized what was happening.

" Kill myself? You almost...nah, the Cordelia bit was over the top." I said

boldly, " The real Buffy would never let me kill myself or die. She'd fight

to the end." I said moving past her into the light.

" Smart boy." she said, transforming into my mother, " Honey you've always

been smart. I remember when you were five, you'd run around the house

playing..." it smiled, but I cold take it anymore!

" Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, " You like hearing youself talk, huh."

It looked at me as if I'd just been out of line, " Austin Carmichael

Young-Daniels! You watch your mouth." it frowned, transforming into my

father, " We raised you better than that!"

" I said stop!" I said, shuddering at it's appearance.

" Do you know who we are?" it said, once again transforming. This time, it

transformed into Janice, " You cannot hope to know us." it said.

" Really? What do you think Buffy?" I said, gesturing to Buffy, Faith,

Angel, Robin, Willow, Xander, and Giles, " How'd I do?"

" Oscar-worthy." Willow smiled, " If i had gold stars, you'd have...not the

point, right?" she said sheepishly.

Buffy stepped forward, " Thought I kicked your ass back in Sunnydale." she

smirked.

The First sneered, " Maybe. You won the battle, but the war is just

beginning. It's only a matter of time before the next Apocalypse. The

upcoming battle shall be an interesting one." it smirked, watching me walk

to the bed, " What are you doing?" it asked.

I picked up my bag and grabbed something out of it, " Well, I found this

nifty little dagger in Sunnydale." I said, holding up, " I think it's

called the 'Dagger of Hope', right? What better to face all evil, right?

Hope." I asked, moving to stan beside Buffy.

The First smiled, " I should have killed you all when I had the chance." it

said.

" You tried, it didn't work. Remember." Faith said angrily.

" Not together, but individually. I could have killed you all so many

time." it smirked, showing faint signs of a frown. It stared at me, " They

will never accept you into their little gang...you're irrelevant. what will

you have when they leave you?" it sneered.

"Hope." I said, plunging the Dagger into it's chest! It screeched and

manifested into one of the biggest demons ever! The force of such a blow

knocked Buffy and the gang back, but it sent me hurtling through the

doorway and through another door!

" You're taking this hero thing too far." Anya's voice came from behind

me. I wheeled around to se Tara, Anya, Cordelia, Wesley, and Oz.

" What the hell?" I asked, walking to them. We were in the Magic Box and

they sat at the table by the stairs with crystal balls.

" You're taking this 'Why do I have to save the world' business too far."

Anya repeated.

" I...Tara, Wesley, Cordy, and Anya...you're dead, but Oz, why are you

here?" I asked.

" I don't know. I just fit the dream. Stoic, quiet guy." he said. I nodded

" Back to the problem. This whole 'Why am I the slaye?' thing is crap!"

Anya said from nowhere, " Can't you just accept it."

" You're asking me not to question things? You, who asked why Joyce

couldn't have punch." I asked with concern, then I saw Joyce. She was

standing far away and I could still make her out.

" Look, I died in the beginning battle with big evil. I should get the

benefit of the doubt." she said in her own 'Anya' tone.

" You kinda sound like the first." Cordelia said.

" Really? Menacing?" Any asked.

" No, annoying a confusing." Cordelia said.

Tara cleared her throat, " The thing Anya isn't explaining so well is that

you have to move on from this. There is something coming and you need to be

over this." she said softly.

I looked at Oz, " What she said." he smirked.

" How..." I began but he shrugged.

" Not sure. Could have something to do with the monks chanting

and...nevermind. The point is that you have to survive the...you have to

survive! There are futures at stake." he said.

" Anything else? Anya?" I asked.

" Something wicked this way comes...um, can you return a movie for me. I

rented it when I was a vengeance demon and it's wicked late." Anya nodded.

" Right, now anything useful?" I asked.

" Beware heart. It plays tricks on the brain and eyes. Not all demons are

bad and not all people are good. Be in the now, the past won't help." Tara

said.

I nodded, " I graduate in a few months...where am I going?" I asked.

Oz raised his hand, " I have a feeling I'll be there." he smiled.

Cordelia cleared his throat, " It involves Dawn, Connor, and Oz...oh yeah,

and a lot of undead things. You might find helpful to employ a groo or

two. And what the first said was wrong. Connor is...Sorry, can't ruin the

ending." she riddled.

I nodded, " I miss you guys, but you make even less since when you're

dead." I said, attempting to hug them, but before I reached them, I opened

my eyes to Connor smiling down at me.

" Hey." he smiled.

" Hi." I said back.


	5. Bye, the Bye

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters are copyright and

trademarks of WB, David Greenwalt, Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, and

others.

Chapter 5: Bye, the Bye

The lead singer: I'm going halfway to nowhere...out there without a care! I

said, I'm going halfway to nowhere, out there without a care.

The band sung and the beat from the song echoed through the whole club! I

danced beside Faith, Buffy, and Dawn. We danced by ourselves, the whole

club danced around us and I had noticed guys line up to dance with

us. Mostly them, but I had a few too. I danced as if I were the only one in

the club, trying to get out all the emotion and uncertainty of my

situation. I got lost somewhere in the music, but it felt right. It felt

like me against the music. I stopped when I saw a girl walk out with an

obvious vampire. I was about to go after them when I saw Doug follow

them. I smiled and followed immediatetly. When I got outside, the girl had

a shocked look on her face and Doug struggled with the vampire. I leaned

against the side of the club and smirked, watching Dough get thrown here

and there.

" You get thrown a lot, don't you?" I shouted, causing everyone to stop.

" HELP US!" the girl shouted.

I smirked, " Hey, it's not so bad. Little girl goes to the club, trying to

be a grown up, but gets eaten. See how the news gets worse everyday?" I

asked.

" Are you serious? I spent a lot of money on this outfit and if I get blood

on it..." she said frantically.

" Gosh! Will you bite her already? Please?! If I was a worse person I'd

think you were kin to Cordelia Chase." I said with a bored expression. The

vampire turned to her and she screamed! He grabbed her and was about to

bite her, but I threw my stake and it hit him right in the heart, " Too bad

I have to do the good thing." I said, walking back to the club.

" My name is Kelly Chase." she shouted to me.

I stopped and looked at her, " Good to know...watch out, there's scary

things out there." I said slowly.

" I know, I'm from Sunnydale." she said.

" Bummer. Nothing's left but a black hole now." I said, finally crossing

the threshold of the club.

" You're sure?" angel asked Giles.

Giles nodded and went further with the explanation, " The ring we spoke of,

while researching the first, I came across a location. It will take about a

month to get there."

" A month?" Angel asked carefully.

" Yes, and as we are going back to Scotland in a few weeks, we shall not be

able to accompany you." Giles said.

Connor frowned and looked up at them, " Wait, does that mean we'd be gone

for a whole month?" he asked.

" Give or take a...nother month." Gile said, clearing his throat.

" But Buffy..." Angel said, looking away from them.

" Will get over it when she knows why you're leaving." Xander chimed in.

" Forget Buffy, what about Austin?" Connor sneered.

" Now that's gonna be a toughie." Xander joked.

Angel's eyebrow crumpled, " Connor, I know you're...bonding, that's the

word, right? Bonding? But, this could mean that I'd be able to..." Angel

said.

" Screw your girlfriend?" Connor finished, " And bonding? No, I lo..."

Connor started, but he was interrupted by the door opening and Buffy,

Faith, Dawn and I falling through it. Connor and I immediately met each

other's eyes and I smiled. I felt something come from him, a kind of gentle

frustration...I could just tell something was wrong.

" Hey, Giles, Angel, Xander, Connor, what's with the unhappy." Buffy asked.

" You picked up on that too?" I asked.

Giles removed his glasses and began to shine them, " I believe Angel should

tell you." he said more british than ever.

" Something's definitely up, Giles used his british voice." Faith joked.

" How can you tell?" Xander asked.

" Where's Robin?" Faith asked, looking around.

" With Willow, Kennedy, and Xander, helping the potentials get settled."

Giles said.

Dawn, Faith and Xander looked from Buffy and I to Connor and Angel, " Oh,

um, maybe the potentials brought us back souvineers." Dawn said hopefully.

" God I hope not." Giles said, grabbing his coat and leaving with Dawn,

Xander and Faith.

I looked at Buffy, then at Angel and Connor, " Something tells me this is

not something I wanna hear." I said, sitting down next to Connor on the

couch.

" Yep, reeks of bad news." Buffy said, looking to Angel, who sniffed

himself.

Angel cleared his throat, " Well, Connor and I...we feel that we

should... There is the...And the..." Angel muttered.

" Will you just say it?" Buffy sighed.

" Connor and I are going to get this ring that could, or could no make me

human." he said slowly, trying to gauge Buffy's reaction.

" A ring?" I asked in disbelief.

Buffy looked to be out of breath, " So, you're leaving? You just go

here..." she said, pausing to catch her breath.

" Buffy, I know, but I don't know how long it will take me to find

it. There might be other vampires out there right now, trying to find it."

Angel said softly.

Buffy put on a smiley face, " I mean, if it's something you need to do,

then...go." she said, but anyone could see that she was lying. She hugged

Angel and finally looked at me, " You okay?" she asked.

I didn't say a word, I just stood and walked to the other side of the

room. In an instant, Connor was beside me, " You know I don't want to go. I

have to." he said quickly.

" I know. You have to go, I get it. It was just fun." I said as if he meant

nothing to me.

Connor looked angry, " What?" he asked angrily.

I sighed, " It meant more than that to you?" I asked.

" Yeah." he said, the anger fuming from him, " And I thought it did to you

too. I know it did. It had to be." he said, grabbed my hand. I smiled and

let go.

" Did you expect me to say that I love you? Or don't go and save your

father?" I asked.

" Something like that." he said, " I..."

" what?" I asked.

" I...guess it was just fun." he mumbled.

" That's what I thought." I said, walking to the door and exiting, slamming

the door behind myself.

" Slayers." Angel said, patting Connor's shoulder.

" What?" Buffy said, crossing her arms.

" Slayers...who aren't Buffy." Angel smiled. Buffy sighed and left.

I slammed the door to the training room they'd built out of the original

apartment's gym. I sighed and turned around to see Giles, Willow, Xnader,

Dawn, Kennedy, and the potentials staring at me.

" Hi." I said, avoiding their eyes.

Giles looked at me, trying to read me, " Um, brilliant timing. Austin,

these are a fraction of the potentials. Potentials, this is Austin." he

said, introducing us.

I noticed that they stared at me, " What? I know, Girls only, right?" I

asked.

" No." A black girl with long dreads said. I'm thinking her name is Rona, "

It's just that I expected you to be...more muscular. Cute, but kinda

lacking the muscle." Rona said.

" Ditto." I smirked, " But you're so barking up the wrong tree. Why do they

call you potentials? You're more kinetic." I said nervously.

" Kinetic?" A red-headed woman said. I think she's Vi.

" As in kinetic energy." Andrew said quickly.

" Kinetic...potential...nevermind." I sighed.

" I got it." Willow smiled, " We're nerds."

" Nerds rock." I smirked.

Giles cleared his throat, " So I'm assuming Angel and Connor have informed

you of..." he started.

I nodded, " Yeah. Not stellar about it. The more I think about it, the more

I need something to punch. I just threw an incredible hissy fit." I said

coldly.

" Yes, well, tis to be expected." Giles said softly.

" Tis?" I chuckled, " Yeah, you could have warned us." I half smiled.

Xander moved towards me and hugged me, " Aww, lil buddy, it'll be okay.."

he smiled, " In a way, you're like a miniature Buffy."

"Comforting" I said less than jovially, " Where'd that come from, Xand?"

" A place of love." Xander joked.

" What's wrong with Buffy?" Dawn asked in a surly voice.

I sighed, " Nothing. I just don't imagine 'sending my honey to hell'. It's

been done." I said with an awkward stillness creeping through the room,"

Any minute now either Buffy, Angel, or Connor'll come shooting through the

door and ask what happened back there." I said, gesturing to the door.

" That's entirely on point." Giles said, turning to the door to see Buffy

glide through and stand in front of us.

Buffy shut the door and walked to me. She looked like her body was there

but her mind was somewhere else, " Hey." She said.

" You're not gonna tell me I was wrong for running out?" i asked.

" No. That performance was reminiscent of teen Buffy, though." Buffy said,

still somewhere else, " Hey girls."

I smiled, " Anything to do you justice." I joked, " I'm sorry your time

with Angel was cut short by the whole 'male slayer' thing." I apologized.

" It's alright. We got time." she said, " Hey guys, what's going on?" she

asked.

" Well, the thing is that we ran into some gossip about a certain person on

the journey." the one Dawn decribed as 'Caridad' said.

" Who?" Buffy asked with a renewed interest.

" Spike." Rona said quickly, " He was looking for something called the

stone of...shahiie?" Vi said, gettin the name completely wrong.

" Shanshu?" Angel said behind us. The girls stopped and stared at Angel and

Connor. There were whispers and giggles and I even turned to look at

them. Connor and I met eyes, then I looked away, " If Spike gets to it

first, we're screwed." Angel frowned.

" We?" Xander asked.

" Buffy and I." Angel answered.

" Oh...right, good thing I've got my sexy body...and my one eye...go on."

Xander joked.

" Well, then you should be gone already." I snapped.

Connor sighed, " Look, I know you're angry. I am too, but it has to be

done. I owe him my life, more than twice, and..." he pleaded.

" Then go." I said simply, " We told you to go. Don't be guilty, just go."

I said, becoming even more angry.

" I don't want you to be mad when I leave." Connor pleaded.

I sighed, " Sorry, but it doesn't work that way. I'm angry. It's what I do,

I'm seventeen, I emote." I said calmly.

Rona coughed, " Did we miss something?" she asked.

" You know how me and Kennedy are..." Willow began.

" ...So, he's gay?" Caridad asked. Willow nodded, " All the good ones...and

the hot ones...oh hell, just the ones are gay."

" Be honest, breaks over here start like next week. You have to go back." I

said realizing my foolishness, " I'll be here." I frowned.

' maybe I could get work study or something and come here." he said,

ignoring everyone else, " I will find a way." he said, taking my face in

his hands and putting his forehead to mine, " I promise."

" Now's not the time or place. You should be gone already." I said, turning

to Giles and the girls, " Tell me there's big evil somewhere near here." I

said anxiously.

" As a matter of fact, yes, but Faith and Robin ar..." Giles began.

" Good." I said, running out.

" Nice guy. More like Buffy than I like, but nice." Kennedy smirked.

Buffy turned to her, " What's wrong with Buffy?" she asked.

" We missed a lot, didn't we?" Rona sighed.

Faith and Robin were fighting some big, green demon roughly and

losing. Robin got knocked over by the slow, yet powerful punch of the

demon, though. I couldn't help notice that Faith was very distracted by

Robin. Faith tried to help by pummeling it and it worked for a good five

minutes before it had her on the ground and was about to smash her with

it's fist. As it's fist came down, I stopped it!

" can I play?" I smirked, punching it in the chest! It staggered back and

looked at me in shock, " It's no fun if you run!" I said, hopping he'd try

to hit me, which he did. I blocked his fist and whirled him around, into a

crypt. I went in for the kill, but he hit me and knocked me backwards onto

my back! I rolled out of the way as he brought his foot my chest, but Buffy

flip-kicked him, causing him to fall over a grave.

" What is with you and looking for fights?" Buffy asked, looking over at

Faith and Robin.

" He was doing wicked awesome." Faith smiled.

" Yeah, but..." Buffy started, but the demon had gotten up and had a

spike-like doo-hickey hanging from his hands. I got up quickly and pushed

Buffy out of the way, catching a spike-like doo-hickey in the chest! Faith

quickly used an axe to chop off it's head and they ran to me.

Buffy checked my wound, " Are you okay?" she asked.

I stood up slowly, poking my wound, " Why can't I ever get the dancing

demon?" I asked, laying back on the ground.

I sat on the bed, still feeling the affects of the Motfieait. Demon names

suck, Motfieait. He was just supposed to be a filler demon, a demon I could

take out my aggressions on, but he almost killed me. The Bastard! I felt

like I had the flu...or that I was getting kicked by a mega vampire. I had

never faced a Turok-Han, but I could imagine what it felt like. This. I

smiled with a particular brightness as I saw Connor at the door, wearing a

leather jacket and carrying a bag.

" I do not remember a bag or a leather jacket." I smiled.

He leaned against the doorway, " Well, it was either this or the

trenchcoat. Look, about before...when I had something to say...I love you."

he said, walking to the bed.

" Stay back, you could catch it." I said nervously.

He stopped and smiled, " Don't worry, Giles says it's not contagious." he

said, sitting on the bed.

" Truth is, I love you too." I said fearfully, " It's scary. My first

love...What a hell of a love." I said, causing us both to laugh.

" I never really had one either. There was the girl who o.,

Cordelia...or Jasmine and...you." he smiled, " You're my favorite." he

chuckled.

" I trump Cordy? She'd turn in her grave." I said slowly.

" Do you really dislike her that bad?" he asked.

" You never met Cordelia. She made people's life a living hell. You didn't

know "Cordelia", you knew Cordy." I said softly, " I loved Cordy. You

missed out on meeting the pre-Jasmine Cordy. I met her in L.A. for

lunch. We were friends by family and when her family got poor, we lost

contact. Plus she graduated and left Sunnydale. I felt bad for her until I

found out who she really was." I said softly.

" Be worse if I never knew you." he said, kissing me.

Angel showed up at the door and cleared his throat, " Ready?" he asked.

" Yeah." Connor said impatiently, then he got up and walked to the door, "

I love you." he said from the door.

" I love you too." I smiled, watching him leave. I looked back up at Angel,

who was smirking at me, " What?" I asked.

" Flashback of me and Buffy." he chuckled.

" Probably isn't the ideal relationship you wanted for him, I know..." I

said carefully.

" I'm glad it was you." Angel said, hugging me, " See ya around, kid." he

said walking back to the door.

I smiled and looked down, " Thanks." i said, making him stop.

" Why?" he asked.

" For making him." I smiled, and he continued to walk out of the room. I

laid back in the bed and looked out the window.

" Hey." Dawn said, walking in, " Wanna talk." she asked.

" No." I said, making her frown, " But it'd be nice if you'd just stay with

me right now." I smiled. She smiled too and came to sit with me, hugging

me.


	6. Rest of the story

Where you can find the rest of the story: http://eu. Nifty .org/nifty/gay/celebrity/vampire-slayers-united/ with no spaces.


End file.
